Et si
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Un combat entre deux êtres si semblables... une once d'amour, et plus rien ne sera pareil... et le tout ne peut se finir que mal... Deathfic, un peu darkfic, shônen-aï.


Et si...

_Pour Lui_

Fiche de la fic: Et si...

Disclaimer: Je promets sur... sur... euh... tous mes tomes de mangas et mes jeux vidéos que The Legned of Zelda ne m'appartient pas !!

Rating: T pour Shônen-aï, et mention de maltraitance.

Warning: UA, léger Shônen-aï. Deathfic et **Darkfic**. Lx DL.

Note: Eh oui, un p'tit One sur Link et Dark Link. Italique vert: Link, italique violet: Dark. Inspiré 'un doujinshi anglais appelé "Innocent Beauty" sur DA.

Chanson: Je dirais que Mad World de Michael Andrews et Gary Jules irait bien avec. PAs pour les paroles, mais le rythme, là.

_Et si je te disais que tu as tort ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que ce combat est sans importance ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

L'arme noire s'abbatit sur le bouclier bleu marine avec un "CLANG !!" du tonnerre. Link en eut mal aux oreilles alors qu'il essayait de toutes les forces qui lui restaient de ne pas fléchir sous la force incroyable de son double maléfique.

Une expression de colère sans borne déforma le visage aussi parfait que le sien de son double. Link n'avait jamais vu autant de haine et de colère dans les yeux d'une seule personne. Et jamais il n'avait vu tant de solitude.

- Bats-toi, mauviette ! cria son double alors que Link sautait apr derrière pour éviter un coup venant des airs. À moins que t'aie peur, hein, minable ?

Cette haine dans une voix trop semblable à la sienne... il pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi, avait longuement été seul, sans personne à qui parler chez les Kokiri. À cause de Mido. S'il n'y avait pas eut Saria, il serait devenu comme lui. Exactement comme lui.

Link se cacha derrière l'arbre mort, sachant bien que son double allait bientôt le trouver. Ou plutôt, Dark Link. Oui, car même s'il était effrayé par son double disait-on démoniaque, il savait bien qu'il y avait une raison à cette haine.

_Et si je te disais que tu n'es qu'un idiot ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que tu vas mourir sous mes coups ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

Dark Link regarda autour de lui, tassa d'une main légèrement tachée de sang les mèches rebelles troublant sa vision. De ses yeux noirs corbeau, il cherhca un reflet vert dans cette salle trop pâle.

Il y avait passé quasiment toute sa vie. Né de l'ombre du hérso, que Ganondorf avait ensorcelée lors de son passage au Saint Royaume, où Link dormait paisiblement pour encore sept années.

Souvent battu, et même plus, il avait longuement espéré pouvoir s'échapper de son enfer. Même s'il n'avait jamais appris la notion de l'amitié, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, se confier de ses nombreux malheurs.

Souvent laissé brisé dans une marre de sang dans le fond d'une salle sombre jusqu'à ses seize ans, année bénie durant laquelle il avait été envoyé dans le temple. Il avait été heureux, pensant ne plus être si seul.

Mais sa joie avait été de courte durée. Il était encore plus seul. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Link. Mais il devait le battre, pour ne pas mourir.

Il trouva finalement une forme verte frémissante de terreur, s'approcha avec un sourire maléfique, il s'approcha en levant doucement sa lame.

_Et si je te disais que ta haine est le résultat de ta solitude ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que tu ne vaux pas rien ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais qu'à l'instant où je t'ai vu, je t'aimé ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ? _

Link retint ses larmes. Il était accroupi au pied de l'arbre mort, sans défense. Sans aucune défense. Il se sauva donc en courant en entendant le doux clapotis de l'eau, le glas de son trépas. Il hurla:

- DARK LINK ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! SINON, TU SERAS COMME GANONDORF ! UN MEURTRIER !

Un rictus d'évidence passa sur le visage du noiraud. Il s'approcha, avec un sourire doucereux, laissa tomber son épée et son bouclier dans l'eau avec un léger "splash !" et s'approcha doucement du blond, qui ne reculait même pas.

- Tu vaux mieux que n'être qu'un mosntre. Tu n'en es pas du tout un, continua doucement Link.

Dar Link arriva à côté de Link. La peur était visible dans les yeux du blond. Dark Link n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais assez pour le regarder de haut, avec son regard dénué de vie.

- As-tu peur ? demanda-t-il.

Link hocha lentement la tête.

Dark Link prit doucement le menton du blond entre ses doigts et approcha son visage de celui du blond. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui ne se défendit même pas.

Une nuance rouge monta au joues déjà rosies par la fatigue du héros, qui se laissa complètement dominer.

_Et si je te disais que dans mes bras la sécurité est inexistente ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que la mort de guette ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

Le noiraud força l'accès à la bouche du blond, l'envahi. Le héros gémit alors que le noiraud l'assoiyait sur le sol, sans jamais le laisser. Link passa ses bras autour du cou du noiraud, qui passa l'un des siens autour de la taille du blond.

_Et si je te disais que j'ai rêvé de ce moment lorsque je t'ai vu ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que je t'aime déjà ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

L'air manquant, les deux hyliens se séparèrent en haletant, et Link murmura juste assez haut pour être entendu:

- Je t'aime...

Dark s'assit près du blond, passa une main tremblante de tristesse derrière lui, puis l'autre dans le dos du blond.

_Et si je te disais que maintenant, la mort est juste derrière toi ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que je t'aime depuis que j'ai su ton existence?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

_Et si je te disais que si tu vie, je meurs ?_

_Que ferais-tu, que ferais-tu ?_

Link sentit soudain une pointe dans son dos. Il se releva vivement, et vit avec consternation Dark Link, tenant un couteau. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux, et il demanda alors que les alarmes roulaient sur ses joues:

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

Dark Link laissa tomber son couteau, se leva, prit doucement Link dans ses bras et murmura:

- Parce que si tu vis, je meurs... ça ne me plait pas non plus... l'un de nous doit mourir...

Link le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait et dit d'une voix forte et déterminée à travers ses larmes:

- Alors, ce sera moi !

- Mais... non, Hyrule a besoin de toi... protesta Dark, espérant le sauver.

- Nah, fit Link intraitable. Tu vas vivre et le faire à ma place ! Et il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir ! termina le blond.

Dark le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, retenant le plus possible ses larmes. L'une tomba quand même sur la joue du blond, qui l'essuya. Remarquant la tristesse dans les yeux du noiraud qu'il aimait, le blond laissa aller ses larmes en se collant contre Dark Link.

- C'est dur pour nous deux... dit-il. Je ne veux pas spécialement mourir, mais pour toi, je le ferais. Alors, fais-le maintenant.

Le noiraud prit la visage du blond entre ses mains et déposa à nouveau un baiser plein de désir sur les lèvrees du blond, puis, prit à nouveau son couteau, et le planta dans le dos du blond, qui lui tomba mollement dans les bras.

Les lèvres se séparèrent, et Dark somta contre l'arbre, toujours avec le corps de Link qui se vidait de vie dans ses bras, qu'il serra contre lui en enfouissant son visage maintenant innondé de larmes dans le cou du blond.

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, dit Link en caressant doucement la joue du noiraud, un sourire triste sur les lèvres alors que la vie quittait les yeux du blond.

- Toi non plus... dit Dark Link d'une voix étranglée.

- Sois heureux, dit Link dans un dernier souffle.

Puis, le tête du blond tomba par derrière, et Dark ne put faire autre chose que de pleurer, car il venait de tuer la seule personne qu'il l'avait jamais considéré comme un humain, et qu'il avait aimé et qu'il l'aimait en retour...

_Et si je pouvais te dire que maintenant, j'ai envie de mourir ?_

_Qu'aurais-tu fait, qu'aurais-tu fait ?_

_Et si je pouvais te dire que je vais faire comme tu as dit ?_

_Qu'aurais-tu fait, qu'aurais-tu fait ?_

Dark Link déposa doucement le corps de Link sur la terre froide net déséchée de l'îlot, pris ses armes, et sortit de la salle pour aller vaincre le boss du temple. Pour lui.

Pour lui, il reviendrait la salle et l'enterrerait dans un cimetière de ce pays. Pour lui, il vaincrait Ganondorf. Pour lui, et seulement pour lui, il continuerait à vivre. Pour lui, il aimerait à nouveau.

_Et si on aurais pu être ensemble ?_

_Qu'aurait-on fait, qu'aurait-on fait ?_

_Et si tu aurais pus vivre un jour de plus ?_

_Qu'aurais-je fait, qu'aurais-je fait ?_

_Et si nous n'étions pas qui nous sommes ?_

_Qu'aurait-on fait, qu'aurait-on fait ?_

Hm, vraiment, ma première Darkfic. Et aussi Deathfic arrivée à terme !! Je me suis vraiment forcée pour trouver les passages en italiques de la fin. En tous cas, Link va me tuer pour l'avoir tué !! Et Asa pour avoir mit Link avec Dark !

Link: Ça tu peut le dire !! è_é

Dark: Calme, calme.

Link: Ouii, mon Dark...

Moi (en filmant avec sa caméra): Scène de ménage yaoi, le tout en direct !

Link (mettant sa main devant lui et Dark): Va te faire cuire un oeuf, grosse pas belle...

Moi (minaudant): Daaaaaark (yeux de petit chien)

Dark (intraitable): Nah, laisse-nous un peu tranquille...

Moi: Ah, merdouille...


End file.
